This I Swear
by ms. teryoso
Summary: Promises are made to be broken. The guys of Badluck made their vow to each other that decides their fate. Shuichi seems to break what they've promised with each other and Suguru's dreams seems to shatter. Will they surpass the obstacles ahead? Please R&R!


The hallway was empty at that time. Students had already rushed out from their classrooms to do their own businesses. It was a typical Friday afternoon, and usually, a normal student would go straight their home and spend their time leisurely since the next days are Saturday and Sunday, weekends, free at last, but a seemingly serious student stayed at the High School library and does his research.

Just a few more days and the school year is to end and instructors have had finished computing their dear students' grades. For some, it was just child's play. They passed their subjects easily. Good for them but for others, it was beyond the pale. They _flunked. _

_Flashback_

Test papers file at the instructor's wooden desk. The students had just left the room after the bell had ringed. All headed out except for one. From his seat, the instructor stood and sauntered around the room. He was holding a mimeographed paper, probably a test paper. The flat wooden heels of the instructor's shoes made a pulsation on the floor as he walks.

"Shuichi, what happened?" he stopped before his student waving the paper in his hand. The pink-haired gulped at this point. _I knew this was going to happen. _Shuichi could not look straight at his professor's eyes. He knew that he made a mistake, an imprudent one.

"Sensei, I…I'm…gomen!" Shuichi break down. He is a senior student and he is expected to graduate in the end of the school year but due to his awkwardness, he might not. He knelt down, his forehead barely touching the floor.

"I will do anything just to pass my physics subject," Shuichi repeatedly bowed. Luckily, his instructor was not that wicked to make him suffer for his grades. He helped Shuichi stand up and patted him on the back.

A flickering smile crossed the instructor's face. "Shuichi," he said, "I know that you could pass the examination, but I think that there seem to be a reason why this happened. I'm giving the last chance," the instructor said standing in front of Shuichi. "Make a research paper about the topics concerning my subject," the instructor sat on the teacher's seat. A smile was forming at Shuichi's face.

"Hai!" Shuichi bowed, grateful of the chances given to him. "I promise to pass it on time."

_End of flashback_

"God," Shuichi clutched at his throbbing head. It was about two hours since he entered the library and yet, he has not found what he is searching. There were piles of book at his table and through all those books he got, he have not gotten any from it. It was already getting late and he needed to go home. _Now._ The librarian from that time was already packing up his things and is ready to close the library.

"Ahem," the librarian cleared her throat. Since Shuichi is having a nuisance and is already tired, he decided to put the books back to where it belongs. The librarian stared at him as he slowly carried the heavy piles of book. The thought of annoying the librarian made him snicker slightly. He headed to section C of the shelves where Chemistry books belong. As he was about to slot in the last book in the shelf, a voice startled him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here too." Suguru was not expecting to see someone else in the library since everyone had gotten his or her homes and yet, Shuichi is still squeezing some books back in the shelves. Shuichi did not know what to say since he is wary of telling the green haired person that he flunked his Chemistry subject.

-----

"So, what brings you there?" Suguru queried the other since he before, knew that Shuichi is not that serious in studying. Well, I think only at times.

"Well, you see…" Shuichi was finding the right words to say. They promised each other, him, Suguru and Hiroshi, that they will do their best in studying to be still together after graduating and rock the music scene. Shuichi stared at the concrete sidewalk as they saunter. The light posts made their shadow as it illuminates at them.

"You see… I…" Suguru cut off Shuichi.

"You failed." The smile from Suguru's face faded away. Suguru was very kind to him, but he felt unhappy. The moment Suguru had a hint that the other flunked since he knew that Shuichi had problems regarding these.

The two shadows formed on the gray, concrete street had soon become one. Suguru ran away, not accepting what Shuichi has done. It was unfair for Suguru, he struggled hard just to pass all his subjects and yet, Shuichi seems not to be helping. A book lay on the ground. _Suguru must have dropped it..._ Shuichi picked it up and scanned at the pages. Music notes surprised him and the reminiscent of his band, playing together happily and contented, made a painful stab on his chest.

_Music is my life. _Shuichi shut his eyes and tilted his head up facing the night sky. Droplets of rain started to drench his face, making the tears obscure.


End file.
